Womanizer
by Seba20
Summary: Porque... Francis era un womanizer, y eso se demostraba a diario, pero con lo del bar era el colmo


_Alohaaa, vengo con este FraSey (el primero :B) y... está inspirado en la canción "Womanizer" de Lily Allen (es de Britney Spears, pero yo quiero ponerlo por el de Lily, es que de verdad, me obscecioné con ella!) Y ojalá les guste_

**Advertencias:**_ Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-sensei... y tal vez tenga palabras no recomendadas, así que lean por su propia voluntad, ¡Si lo están amenazando con una pistola, no importa, mueran antes de leer esto! :c No, mentira, no quiero que se mueran... ¡ERA BROMITA :'c!_

* * *

_Superstar _  
_Where you from, how's it going? _  
_I know you _  
_Gotta clue, what you're doing? _  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here _  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Llegaba tarde. No, no era psicópata ni celosa, si no era la primera vez que se sentía así. Revisaba Facebook. 1 notificación.

"Han etiquetado a Francis Bonnefoy en un albúm de fotos"

¿Ah, si? Lo vería, dijo que estaría trabajando.

¡Le mintió!, ¿Qué hacía en un bar? Por Dios, bueno, no le culpaba, estos días estaba teniendo una gran tensión en su trabajo, era de suponer que se iba a relajar con sus amigos y que... ¡Y esas mujeres, por qué las abrazaba! ... En la radio estaba sonando una canción, ¿por qué justo esa canción?

_._

Se escuchó como el cerrojo de la puerta sonaba.

-Amor, ya llegué del trabajo-dijo el recién llegado

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó Victoria-¡Andas en los bares, jugueteando con cualquiera que se te cruce!-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Francis

-Vi las fotos de Facebook-dijo Victoria apuntando al computador

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, You, You are, you, you, you are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

-¿Qué fotos, de qué hablas?-preguntó el rubio

-Ah, como no vas a saber, ¡Francis, las fotos de donde estabas en el bar, hasta acá se huele el olor a cerveza!-dijo Victoria

-Sea lo que sea, no lo hice, no tienes pruebas-dijo Francis

_._

-¿De qué hablas? Hey, si tengo pruebas, no trates de refutar contra mi, ¡Hey, esto no se ha terminado aquí!-dijo Victoria

-Estas loca, ¡yo no he ido a un bar!-el hombre alzó los brazos y, al hacerlo, se notó su desequilibrio

_._

-A mi no me vas a engañar Francis, es obvio que ... ¡agh, ven conmigo a ver las fotos!-dijo Victoria

-Pero, Victoria, yo no he hecho nada-dijo Francis-Y si fui al bar, solo fui con unos amigos-  
_._

-No soy como a todas las anteriores a las que les dijiste esas excusas-dijo Victoria cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos, Victoria, no he hecho nada de lo que dices-dijo Francis

El teléfono de el rubio empezó a sonar. Victoria se lo quitó cuando él lo sacó del bolsillo.

"Llamada entrante: Denisse"

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, You, You are, you, you, you are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

-¿Quién llama?-preguntó Francis

-Oh, es Antonio-mintió Victoria

"Contestar"... "Altavoz"

~Nya, ¡oh, Francis, ya te extrañamos (hip), ¿por qué te fuiste temprano? (hip)~hablablan desde la otra línea

"Terminar llamada"

_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_You got me going, you also charming, but I can do it, you womanizer _  
_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer_

-¡Dijiste que era Antonio!-dijo Francis

-Dijiste que estabas trabajando, estamos iguales-dijo Victoria, rumbo a la habitación

-¡Pero es cierto! Pero luego llegaron y me invitaron al bar-dijo Francis con una sonrisa  
_._

-¡Uy, Francis!-chilló Victoria para hacer un mohín

-¿Qué? Victoria, sabes que soy irresistible-dijo para sacar una rosa

-¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa?-preguntó Victoria

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby _  
_You, You, You are, you, you, you are _  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

-No cambies de tema, Francis, realmente estoy enfadada-dijo la pelicastaña

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el francés para abrazarla

-Si-dijo, par corresponderle el abrazo  
_._

-¡No te sobrepases!-gritó Victoria al sentir la mano de Francis sobre su trasero-¡Viste! Ahora, después de ellas, vengo yo-

-No es cierto-dijo Francis

_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_Boy, don't try to front. I-I know just-just what you are-a-a _  
_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer _  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_

-¡Francis, sé honesto!-dijo Victoria

-Bien... Entonces trataré de cambiar por ti-dijo Francis

Victoria estaba pensativa y sonrió maliciosamente-¿Ah, si? Entonces empieza durmiendo en el sillón, mujeriego-y cerró la puerta de la habitación

* * *

**Alohaaaa, he llegado con este FraSey, es un songfic, ojalá les haya gustado. Deberían escuchar la canción (la de Lily Allen :B). Annssmi y yo ideamos que haríamos (posiblemente) un songfic en respuesta a esto, donde la narra Francia, solo que tal vez con otro suceso, no sé, pero será en respuesta *¬***

**Lo que está en cursiva son partes de la canción Womanizer, que suena en la radio :D**

**¡Oigan, FraSey, si les gustó, pongale "Favorite" y si no... también! ¬3¬ Eaeaea~!**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
